


Matchy Matchy

by Jurrassica



Series: Slice of Clack 2020 [3]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Clack, Cliche proposal, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Zack cries in this, beach, but they're happy tears, cliches, matching outfits, sliceofclack, zakkura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:47:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25292647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jurrassica/pseuds/Jurrassica
Summary: Cloud gets those dumb, cliche, matching air-brush shirts for him and Zack.  Zack get's them matching rings.  A cliche proposal where Zack cries because he loves Cloud so much.For the Slice of Clack 2020 event.Week 3: Cliche'sPrompt: Matching outfitsBut really, proposing at the beach at sunset is as cliche as we can get.
Relationships: Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Series: Slice of Clack 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807111
Comments: 7
Kudos: 59
Collections: Slice of Clack: July 2020





	Matchy Matchy

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my wonderful beta 3Dho!!

“And all this time, people have been calling _me_ the dork in this relationship.” Zack and Cloud were on a day trip to the beach. They had spent the morning and early afternoon enjoying the sun, sand; and water. Now, almost sunset, they were roaming the boardwalk. Cloud stopped and purchased some taffy, wanting to bring it home to Tifa and Marlene. 

Zack almost laughed when Cloud rejoined him, their matching t-shirts looking a little ridiculous and very touristy. Earlier on; Cloud saw some airbrushed shirts and made Zack get a matching one. So now, here they were, walking the boardwalk with matching shirts. Zack, although not really into those dumb, cliché touristy things, went along with it anyway. If it made Cloud happy, that’s all that mattered to him now. 

‘ _He’s mine_ ’ is what they said. Really, that was the last thing he expected Cloud to choose, but who was he to complain? Zack wasn’t the one to get embarrassed easily **-** Cloud was. Although, Cloud had chilled out over the years, which wasn’t really a surprise. With how much of a dork Zack was, he had to learn not to get embarrassed over the things he did. 

“Jeez, you can really tell we’re dating now.” Cloud laughed, holding tightly onto Zack’s hand as the taller man led him to the end of the pier. They wanted to watch the sunset over the ocean together. A nice way to end their day before they went home.

Only two other people were on the pier. A young couple, from the looks of it. The blond one with freckles was forcing the dark haired one to take selfies together. It was kind of cute. Reminded Cloud of him and Zack when they first started dating. Although, it was Zack who liked taking selfies. 

“Oh? As if us holding hands isn’t enough of a hint? Or me climbing on top of you in the water and making out with you didn’t give it away?” Zack laughed, grabbing onto Cloud’s shirt to pull him up for a kiss. Their height difference always made Cloud shiver, and he loved it. Zack had a good 6 inches on him and had to crane his neck down to kiss him, or Cloud would have to stand on the tips of his toes so their lips could meet. It was nice when they had sex too. Having Zack’s large body looming over him, eclipsing him on all sides. It was hot and Cloud was all for it. 

Zack pulled away and took a deep breath, reaching for something in his pocket.

“So, these matching shirts are great and all, but how about matching rings?” Zack offered in a soft voice. 

“Huh? Like those rope ones they sell at-” Cloud’s words were caught in his throat when he realized Zack had got down on one knee. 

“C..Cloud I-” Zack was already in tears, and Cloud wanted to melt into the wooden planks they were standing on. Zack was so incredibly sweet and wasn’t even able to form words for the proposal. He was just _so_ in love with Cloud that the mere thought of Cloud saying yes to his proposal brought happy tears to his eyes.

Zack’s lips trembled a little as he held open the box, presenting it to him with shaking hands. The silver ring was simple, just how Cloud liked it.

Zack wiped the tears from his eyes with his empty hand He had this planned for weeks! When he would do it, and what he would say. But now he was so overcome with emotion, he couldn’t speak. All the words got stuck in a lump in his throat. Seeing Cloud staring down at him with a happy smile was too much for Zack. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with Cloud, and the thought of their lives together just destroyed him.

“Will…will you…” Zack began, his hands shaking as more tears fell. His Adam’s apple bobbing in attempt to get more words out, but there just was silence. Now he felt slightly embarrassed. Cloud deserved the little speech he had thought up, the one where he told him everything, he loved about him, the speech he worked on for weeks.

Cloud smiled down at him, taking pity on the poor man who was crying too hard to even ask him properly. He held out his left hand.

“Yes Zack. Of course, I’ll marry you.”

“O-oh? We…you…y…you wi..ll?” Zack stuttered, his hands shaking. Cloud had never seen Zack so awkward before. Nor with lack of confidence. It was so endearing. Zack shakingly took the ring from the box, almost dropping it, and slipped it onto Cloud’s finger. It fit perfectly, just how he hoped.

Standing up, he pulled the blond into his arms, tenderly kissing the top of his head and inhaled the mix of ocean water and sun.

“Come on you big dork, why are you crying? Did you think I’d say no?” Cloud reached up and wiped the tears from Zack’s eyes.

“I’m just so happy! I love you so much Cloud, sometimes I can’t stand it.” He wiped his eyes, trying to calm down a little. Really, it was all Cloud’s fault for being so amazing. How could Zack not love him as much as he did.

“So, do you like it? We can get a matching one for me next week or something.” Zack asked, holding out Cloud’s left hand so they could look at the silver ring, shining in the sun. Zack ran his thumb along Cloud’s ring finger, enjoying how the blond’s hand looked with it on. Zack’s heart almost burst with pride, knowing now that whenever someone saw Cloud, they’d know he was taken. Not that Zack was possessive, oh no, but he just wanted the world to know that Cloud was his.

“Yeah, I love it. And I love you.” Cloud laid his head against Zack’s chest, just enjoying the few moments in his arms. Engaged! They were engaged now.

“Hey, uh, excuse me?” They both turned over to the blond from earlier, the one taking selfies with the other guy. The raven was standing a few feet away, doing something on his phone.

“Yeah?” 

“So I hope it’s not weird or anything, but I took a video of your proposal. And some pictures after. Do you want me to send them to you?” 

“Oh wow, really?” Zack asked, although, he wasn’t so sure he wanted a video of his somewhat botched proposal.

“Yeah, what’s your number? I’ll send them!” 

Cloud and the other blond exchanged numbers, and Cloud smiled in awe when he saw the pictures. They were actually really good. The kid really knew how to capture the moment. The video was really cute too. He had zoomed in on Zack’s tear stained face, and Cloud was going to cherish that video forever. 

“Wow, these are great. Thank you.” Zack said.

“Thanks. Photography is a bit of a hobby of mine. I normally carry my camera, but I left it in our hotel room.” He looked over at the raven, who was looking a little impatient. 

“Well, gotta go! And congrats on the engagement.” He ran back over to his boyfriend, taking his hand, and leading him away.

“I love you Cloud.” Zack said when they were alone, breaking the comfortable silence between them.

“I love you too, but now you can’t make fun of me for wanting these matching t-shirts.”

“Huh? Why?”

“Because proposing on the pier at the beach is way more cliché than matching airbrush shirts.”

“Aww, come on Spike! You loved it!”

“I did.” Cloud smiled, wrapping his arms around his fiancé. “And I wouldn’t change it for anything. It was perfect. But I do have a question.”

“Hmm, what?” Zack perked up a little.

“If you’re this tearful now, what are you going to be like on our wedding day?”

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of Zack crying and being unable to even fully propose to Cloud was an idea from the 'Clickety-Clack' discord server! So thanks to everyone there for the idea! It was too cute to pass up. And Zack would for sure cry when proposing to Cloud. That's my head canon haha.
> 
> I was going to to 'love at first sight' for this one, and I actually wrote a good portion of the fic, but this idea just grabbed me more. Who knows, maybe I'll still post the other one in the future.
> 
> Take a little guess at who those other two at the pier were haha


End file.
